The Dance
by Soul Raider 116
Summary: Ok, the chapters are short and sweet. This started out serious, but quickly decayed into a spoof, it's as finished as it will get, for now, maybe i lengthen the chapters later -shrugs-
1. Chapter 1

((i do not own the characters in Inu Yasha, though i'd like to take Kouga and do a little of this and that and -drools-))

"Well," Inu Yasha smiled to himself, "That's one more jewel shard!"

They were walking through the forest towards Kaede's village. All were happy at their latest victory and the recovery of the jewel shard, but for some reason, Kagome seemed distant. Inu Yasha looked at her. Something was on her mind. She seemed nervous, and lost in thought.

The crew was eating at Kaede's when Kagome broke her silence, "I'm going home."

"What!" Inu Yasha stood up right, "already? Weren't you just home?"

"Um, Ya, but you see, there's this school dance and well, I was uh,"

"So you're leaving us here to go to some dumb dance? What's a school dance anyway?"

"Well, I wasn't planning on leaving ALL of you here. I mean, um. Look, I spend so much time here, with you."

"Yeah, well that's your duty! You're the one who broke the jewel!"

"you think I haven't been her long enough to figure that out?' she took a deep breath to calm herself down. She couldn't be angry for this, "look, if you'd let me finish. Inu Yasha?"

He glanced at her from the corner of his eye, "yeah?"

"Would you like to come back to my time with me? I, I need a date to the dance."

"A, what? What are you talking about?"

"In my time there are school dances, where you get together and dance." (Duh!) "And, well, y-you're supposed to go with someone you care about, so…"

"Oh. But wouldn't your friends get freaked? I'm not exactly normal."

"Stop making excuses," Miroku said, "You know as well as we do that there is a new moon coming up."

Inu Yasha glared at him, "Umm, I, uh, can't dance. I wouldn't even know where to begin."

"I can show you. It's not that hard. Just move with the music."

"I don't know."

Kagome put a finger on her chin, "of course, I could always ask Koga…"

"Look, I'll go. If it means that much to you."

"Great! Come on!" She grabbed his hand and dragged him to the well.

"You guys'll be ok while I'm gone?" Inu Yasha called back, still desperate to get out of going.

"We'll be fine, Inu Yasha," Sango replied. As her friends disappeared down the well she turned to Miroku, "That sounds fun," she smiled at him.

"Uh, yeah, fun…"


	2. Chapter 2

((i do not own the characters in this story, but damned if i don't do one heck of a parody))

Kagome's mother smiled at her daughter. She was so beautiful, getting ready for her first formal dance. She called back to Sota's room, where Inu Yasha was staying, "Inu Yasha, come out, let's see how you look!"

"No, woman."

"Don't be rude!" Kagome called, "remember, that necklace still works!" She threatened him.

Inu Yasha nervously fingered the beads that gave Kagome power over him. One sit command and he was down. He smiled, not that she needed the beads, he'd behave tonight, it was special for her, he knew that, "fine, but don't laugh!"

Out he stepped, not yet transformed into his human self. He had on a black suit with a golden tie that matched his demon eyes. He carried in his hands a corsage that Kagome's mother had picked out. He didn't understand the point of the flower, but it was some kind of tradition. As he pinned it to her dress, she whispered in his ear.

"I wish you could go like that. You look so handsome," she blushed. So did he.

"I, uh," he cleared his throat, "thanks." It was night now, and no trace of a moon. Inu Yasha began to change into human form, as happened every new moon.

"You two had better go," her mother said.

They were met at the front door by Sango and Miroku. Who were, for some reason, dressed in proper formal attire, "we wanted to go too. It's all you've talked about since you got back to the feudal era after all."

Miroku and Inu Yasha stared at each other, "It is?"

Kagome and Sango grinned at the boys, "Girl talk, you know?"

"riiiiiiiight"

"I'll see if I can get you in, no promises though. I'll just tell them Sango is my cousin, whose spending the weekend."

Suddenly Shippo pops out of nowhere, "Sound dumb. Dates and all, yuck! I'm gonna stay here and play with Sota."

Kagome, Inu Yasha, Miroku and Sango headed out.


	3. Chapter 3

((ok, i SO wish i owned Inu Yasha, but i can't draw that well, so hey, i wasn't meant to be a manga artist.))

When they arrived Kagome went and explained to the chaperones who Sango was. After about five minutes of conversation the two chaperones nodded their heads and wave Kagome's friends into the dance. The music was blaring. Inu Yasha, Sango and Miroku covered their ears.

"WHAT IS THIS RACKET?" Inu Yasha screamed so that he could be heard over the chaos.

"MUSIC!" Kagome called back, "DON"T WORRY YOU"LL GET USED TO IT AND THEN WE WON"T HAVE TO YELL!"

Kagome's friends from school came running over.

"About time you got here!"

"Who'd you come with!"

"Was it Hojo?"

Their sentences ran together so that Kagome had no time to answer.

"Well? Where is he?

"Your date!"

Finally they stopped to breath, and Kagome could speak, "This is Inu Yasha," She pulled him over so that he was beside her, "My date."

Her friend stared and once again began bombarding her with questions.

"Where'd HE come from?"

"What about Hojo?"

"Is this that guy you talk about so much?"

"Uh, which guy that she talks about? There's a slew!"

"Yeah."

"Good point."

"Who IS he?"

Kagome just stared at her friends and blushed, "Guys!"

Inu Yasha turned to her with an upset look on his face, which really isn't that unusual, but he also looked kind of hurt, "So, you tell them about a whole slew of guys, huh? And who's Hojo?"

"I am," Inu Yasha and Kagome turned to see a handsome boy standing behind them, "Hey Kagome," He handed her a package from his family's store, it was the usual course of events after she got back from the feudal era for him to give her a treatment for whatever ailment her grandfather had made up.

"Hey, Hojo," Kagome replied, _looking nervously at Inu Yasha. Please don't let him start any trouble_, she thought.

Hojo looked at Inu Yasha, who was glaring at him, "This must be your date. I was going to ask you, but your Grandfather said you were highly contagious, he wouldn't let me in to see you."

"Pity," Inu Yasha grumbled, "Maybe you would've caught something…" He flinched as Kagome Buried her elbow in his ribs.

Mean while, Sango was trying to keep Miroku from groping every girl in the building, "I knew I shouldn't have brought you!" She scolded him.

"So many beautiful women!"

"You are SO CLUELESS!" She began to scream at him, "DID IT EVER OCCUR TO YOU THAT MAYBE INSTEAD OF TRYING TO SEDUCE EVERY WOMAN YOU MEET YOU SHOULD FOCUS YOUR ENERGY ON FORMING AN ACCTUAL RELATIONSHIP! GOD! MEN ARE **_IDIOTS!_**" she left the room crying. Kagome's friend came over to Miroku (annoying, aren't they?), "You made her cry. I don't know what's going on between you and Kagome's cousin, but you had better apologize. She's real mad."

Miroku looked over to the door she'd left through. S_he's right, _hethought_, I should apologize._ _I didn't mean to upset her. _He began to walk through the door but was stopped by Kagome's voice.

"Hold up mister! What do you think your doing!"

"I, I was going to apologize to Sango. I upset her and she ran in there," he pointed at the door.

"Well, you aren't going in there. It's the Women's bathroom. No boys allowed."

"Oh…"

Kagome sighed, "Hold on, I'll go in and get her." She stepped into the bathroom, "Sango? Sango are you in here?"

She heard the choked sobs, "Go away Kagome."

"Sango, Miroku wants to apologize."

From outside they heard the monk's voice, "Sango?"

"GET LOST MONK!"

Kagome spoke softly to her friend, "If he's willing to apologize the least you could do is listen."

"Fine."

Kagome Smiled, "O.k., then I'll leave you alone to talk to him," She left and as she passed the monk she whispered, "Say something…"

"Sango?" he whispered through the door.

"I'm listening."

"I, I'm sorry. You were right. I'm never going to see these girls again, so why bother."

"Is that it?"

"Um, I think so…"

"There's nothing else you want to tell me?"

"Is there something else you want to hear?"

"You really are clueless, huh?" she came out and as she walked back into the gym, smacked on the head.

"What!"


	4. Chapter 4

((I don't own the characters and blah blah blah))

Inu Yasha was sitting in a corner sulking. He didn't like the music, he didn't like the fact that Hojo had been planning to ask Kagome to the dance and he didn't like the uncomfortable suit he was wearing. Nothing could make this night worse.

Then suddenly, Kouga burst through the gym doors. He to was in a formal suit (ya, we have no clue how he got there or how he got the suit.) Inu Yasha leapt to his feet and stormed over to meet the wolf demon.

"What do you want?" Inu Yasha sneered.

"You know what I want…"

"Yeah, I do, and you can't have her!"

"Calm down, mutt face. You don't want to make a scene; Kagome would hate you for that."

Inu Yasha dropped the fist he had made, "Doesn't matter, she wouldn't go with you any way."

"If I proclaim my love for her here, in front of all these people, she won't have a choice!"

Inu Yasha laughed, "Now whose gonna make a scene and tick Kagome off?"

Kagome had noticed Inu Yasha talking to a boy she didn't recognize she began to walk over, but stopped in shock half way there, "K-Kouga?"

Kouga grinned over at her, "Yes, I have come to make you mine, once and for all!"

"How did you get here?"

"Honestly, I'm not sure…"

"Hmmm. Curious."

Inu Yasha just stared at them, "Um…Excuse me, but could we PLEASE just get on with the story!"

"Oh, right," Kouga took a step forward, "Now, where was we?"

"I was gonna kick your ass!" Inu Yasha sneered.

"Fat chance Mutt face!"

"Guys, stop! You'll ruin everything!"

Sango and Miroku came running over.

"What's going on!" Sango cried out.

"Kouga showed up out of nowhere and he's picking a fight with Inu Yasha!" Kagome told her, "We've gotta stop them!"

"Come on Kagome," Kouga grabbed her wrist, "You are my woman…"

Kagome punched him in the face, "I AM NOT YOUR WOMAN!" she screamed.

Inu Yasha stared in shock, "So much for not making a scene!"

"Well, he get annoying after a while."

(Sorry girls, I didn't want to punch him either, but I had to figure out how to get rid of him!)

A teacher came running over, "Who is that? He's not a student here…"

"Um, he's uh…" Kagome struggled for an excuse.

Miroku spoke up, "He's a kid form the school Sango and I go to. He saw Kagome once at her cousin's house and kinda got obsessed. He must've followed us here tonight."

"Still," Said the teacher, "no need to fight!"

"Right," Kagome spoke up, "Let me call my mom. She'll come get him then take him back to his house."

"Well, alright then"

Kagome left with the teacher.


	5. Chapter 5

((-pulls out a hat and cane and sings a little song about how i don't own the characters-))

Having resolved the Kouga incident Kagome returned to her friends. Miroku and Inu Yasha were sitting at a table, and Sango was getting a glass of punch. Kagome walked over to Sango.

"How are things going for you?" she asked.

Sango sighed, "Miroku is so dense sometimes."

"Aren't all men?" They laughed, "He'll get it eventually, maybe you just have to be blunter."

"You think?"

"Sure, try grabbing his ass; that he understands…" They both laughed so hard they almost spilled their punch.

Inu Yasha and Miroku looked at them from the table.

"Heh, what are they so happy about?" Inu Yasha growled

"It's hard to understand what women think. YOU should've seen Sango flipping out on me earlier."

"Uh-huh, hey, monk, the whole dance saw that…"

"Oh. Do you know why she was so upset?"

The half demon laughed, and seeing his friend's confused face, stopped, "are you serious? Well, according to Kagome, Sango is crazy for you. I figured you knew that."

"Well, she doesn't act like it."

"Kagome says she does. She says you've had plenty of opportunity, but you blow it by grabbing Sago's butt."

Miroku slapped his own forehead, "Doh! I'm an idiot."

"I could've told you that" Inu Yasha mumbled. Suddenly he swatted at his neck, "Myoga? What are you doing here old flea!"

"I'm not sure. But since I usually warn about something, you must be in some sort of trouble. You should probably leave."

"I am not going to leave. As much as I don't want to be here, it means a lot to Kagome..."

Miroku chimed in, "And Sango. So we are staying."

The flea looked up at them, "Fine then, I'm staying too."

"Sure," Inu Yasha sneered, "Until trouble does come!"


	6. Chapter 6

((not my characters, etc etc))

Kagome sighed, "When are they going to play a slow song?" she looked back over to the table where the boys were sitting and sighed again.

Sango followed her gaze, "What's so special about a slow song?"

"Well," Kagome's eyes lit up, "You get to dance very slowly" (duh) "with your arms around the person you are dancing with. You dance very close together. With the right guy…it could be romantic."

Now it was Sango's turn to sigh, "Yeah," Then her eye started to twitch as she began to complain, "If that certain guy could just keep his hands off your ass!"

"Clam down, Sango!" the song that had been on ended and a gentle melody began to play, "YES! A slow song!"

They ran over to the boys, but as they got their heard a familiar voice.

"You are weak, littler brother."

Inu Yasha sneered, "Sessho-maru!"

As Inu Yasha's half brother stepped from the darkness, the couples who were dancing stopped to stare at the group. Inu Yasha stepped forward, ready to grab the Tetsaiga, which, while it remained useless in his human state, he had hidden under his suit.

"Sessho-maru, I have three questions for you. What do you want, how did you get here, and WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GET THAT SUIT!"

"I want Tetsaiga, and to see you dead. As for the other two, I don't really know, but I sure do look damn sexy!"

"Uh-huh…." Inu Yasha rolled his eyes, "Can we get on with this?"

"Aww, come on guys! I wanna Dance! Get Lost Sessho-maru!" Kagome cried out (ya, that'll work!)

Sessho-maru charged Inu Yasha and was about to inflict some serious pain when a random girl from America named Maria tackled him.

"Sessho-maru! I love you!" she dragged him off, down the street and to a hotel. (Sorry, but Maria loves him, what can I do? Be sides, I had to get rid of him, Naraku's coming up next, and that is the real fun)


	7. Chapter 7

((Ok, this started out serious, but it turned into a comedy, sorry if I offended anyone, I'm not making fun of Inu Yasha, this thing just got out of control…BTW, I don't own the characters))

"So much for a slow song," Kagome mumbled, "Sigh. Damn Sessho-maru!"

The four friends were sitting at the table, muttering about various things.

"He's such an IDIOT! What, do I have to spell it out for him?" Sango was glaring at Miroku, who was glaring back.

"Why can't she just say what she means!"

Inu Yasha was tugging at his uncomfortable clothes, "Stupid clothes! Stupid Dance! Stupid bad guys! Where do they keep coming from?"

Then, an announcement came over the sound system, "Last dance folks. And remember, you don't gotta go home, but get the hell out of here!"

The final dance began. A slow haunting melody. Kagome and Sango weren't about to blow there chance, they grabbed the boys and ran onto the floor.

"O.k. How does this work?" Sango asked.

"Like this," Kagome grabbed Inu Yasha's hand and put them around her waist, then threw her own arms around his shoulders. As they began to move slowly from side to side she moved in close to him.

Sango copied these actions, and you could see Miroku physically struggling to keep his hand of her butt. She noticed and seemed to appreciate it. She smiled at him and he smiled back.

The four danced uninterrupted (yeah, right). The song was almost over, and Sango leaned into Miroku, as the music faded she moved into kiss him_. Finally_, thought the Monk, _finally_! But before there lips met the eerie music that signaled Naraku's approach began.

"Not now!" Miroku Moaned.

"Heheheh!"

"How and why are you here?"

"I'm here because I just don't like you guys! As far as how, who knows, I just kinda popped up!"

"You're gonna pay for killing the moment Buddy!" Sango charged at him, Miroku by her side. Inu Yasha and Kagome looked at each other for a moment, then they to charged into battle. Though tetsaiga was useless in his current condition, Inu Yasha used the sheath to block Naraku's attacks. Sango called for Kirara, who showed up (who knows where from) carrying the Hiratsu and Kagome's bow and sacred arrows. As the team battled furiously, the rest of the dance fled into the night.

They fought long and hard, Miroku unable to use his wind tunnel because of the swarms of poisonous insects. Finally, Sango destroyed what turned out to only be another of his puppets. Cut and bloody, their dresses and suits torn beyond repair, Kagome tuned to her friends.

"So, wanna go out for dinner? That's what folks usually do after dances."

They all just shook their heads, Kagome hadn't been serious. They couldn't go out like this. Their wounds needed treatment, and they were tired, "right," Kagome said, "Let's go back to my place, you can spend the night there, and tend to your wounds."

When they arrived back, Kagome's mother was watching TV.

"So," she asked, "how was the dance? Anything interesting happen?"

"Nope," Inu Yasha replied as the group trudged up the steps.

Where was security through out the whole ordeal? Well, for some unfathomable reason they got three cops from New York. And the whole night was spent trying to pry JJ off of Dee.

"DEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" ((This is a reference to the Manga FAKE))


End file.
